User talk:Kool Princess/Archive 1
*sob* Oh, you sweetheart...*sob* Hey there. Just new here, coming from several other wikias. Decided to do a few "corrections" and additions to certain places. RAI version is a lot more mature than one might think. Oh, and Zing's cosplays. NekoSavior 11:51, December 22, 2010 (UTC) OMG! I've written a crossover. How do I put it up here? Fanfic crossover I've written a crossover. How do I put it up here? NekoSavior 14:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ranma Club! A Ranma 1/2 x Winx Club crossover It's up! I've posted in the fanon page as you suggested, Kool Princess. Please give it a read and tell me what you think!NekoSavior 08:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the 1st chapter of Ranma Club is sad because Valtor killed off the guys, but this was important to the story. Just because they're killed doesn't mean they're out of action; they're just gonna be getting a new body... in the form of Ranma Saotome.They live on through him. It'll get a LOT more interesting in later chapters. NekoSavior 05:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ranma 1/2 is an anime comedy series by Rumiko Takahashi (maker of Inuyasha). It centers on Ranma Saotome, a young martial artist striving to be the best fighter ever, but he has a few problems. For one thing, he has a Chinese water curse that causes him to turn into a female version of himself when splashed with cold water (hot water reverses the effect). Second, he's got a slew of un/official fiancees he didn't want. Third, because of this, he's targeted by crazies wanting to KILL him. Ranma's had a seriously hard life because of all this, simply trying to live through the chaos of his life. Now, in my fic, imagine if his female half was the Faerie half... Yeah, before there was Inuyasha, there was Ranma 1/2. Ranma has the misfortune of living live both as a boy and as a girl. He seriously hates his girl curse and will practically do anything to get rid of it as it is suc an inconvenience to him. Other characters have similar curses, but they turn into animals (a panda, a piglet, a cat, and a duck). Well, now that Ranma's in Magix, he's now getting used to having his girl side since he can only go Faerie mode when in that form (and he's in Specialist mode when in boy form). NekoSavior 06:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, how do I do that?NekoSavior 03:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Great work Pam Poppixie Hi,can you add something info and pics on the Pam Poppixie page??? I just created it today. Thanks:) , Violetshine Jane 4543 09:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC)Hi Kool Princess!! Please I want to know, why did you delete my Flora and Helia article. If there was a mistake, I promise that I will not repeat it in future. Kindly tell me the reason because this is the second time you have deleted it!! PLS Reply!! (I am waiting) Jane 4543 Hey hey! Hey there! Just wondering how far you've gotten in Ranma Club and what you think of it so far? NekoSavior 12:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah. So know you see that Ranma's a combined reincarnation of the Specialists. Since you're a Flora fan, you'll love chapter 30. Oh, and I stick with RAI as I completely DESPISE 4Kids. I take it you read my rants against 4Kids in my fic? Or as I call them, 4**** because they do nothing but insult the intelligence of the viewers and overkiddifying everything to the point it makes no sense or worse, leave plotholes you could drive a truck through. NekoSavior 08:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hiii Is your real name too Shivani , mine is so too. Not to worry! I fixed your talk page, just like that. ;) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 23:38, February 18, 2011 (UTC) 'Jane 4543 09:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC)'Hi U like Avril so I thought u would like this!! Jane 4543 Jane 4543 06:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC)'Hi Its great u liked that pic! U like Ranma too? What about Inuyasha? I am a great fan of them too! Is ur real name Shivani? Pls reply Animation Madness! 09:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I created a blog named Winx Club season 5 but I can't find it anymore! Pls tell me how to find it! Jane 4543 Hello how are you After something I've just experienced, I've decided to leave this Wiki. Since Zerachielle posted all the rubbish about us, we've had loadsa trolls. Some anynomous user just posted the most offensive/perverted/horrible content on my talk-page. Not to mention, it had unsavoury situations in it between you, me, SG, Roxy13 and Winx Club Rox. Check my talk page's history - but with care!--Babi Ariel~People dislike me,people hate me. But nobody loves me. 08:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) hi:) hey! how r u?:) well may i ask...is the winx club magical adventure released or uploaded anywhere even with copyrights? waiting for ur reply:) Till then...Take Care:)Jennyveev 14:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get the top screen for Bloom's charmix? and is it possible to get it in a larger size? I'm trying to update the transformation images. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) SkyGuy here. as a fellow admin, could you please vote on this forum. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, KP! ^^--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ^^ KP, you rock! Those are awesome. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 14:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Meow! Sorrel here! Back forever (more like the summer) Missed you and roxy13 <3 how are my admin buddies! Btw I did update this wikia: Badges (yah!) and we can chat on pages (I think) so ya ya! Message me back dearie! ♫CANDY!!!! yah!!!♫Breath of Nature 04:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Been very busy (done with Freshman year in high school) With school done im less busy (whooooo raaaa!) BTW who are the rest of the admins that are active??? Im thinking about editing the admin page... we have too many admins I think we should have at least 3 main admins what do you say?♫CANDY!!!! yah!!!♫Breath of Nature 21:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) No, put them on the Differences in adaptations page. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) What's with the new pics of Stella?--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) No, they're fine! I was just wondering. ^^ Thanks, dahling. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi again :) good luck on your finals! and this is my problem with too many admins... first off, we have a quite small group of people here (hoping to get more people to get here!) and we have like 5 differnet admins, and second off, other admins (like me) arent getting recgonized but ya... since others arent really giving me a warm welcome i feel like im just a normal user...♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 15:02, June 13, 2011 (UTC) help me!! I made a huge mistake! I seriously ticked off Roxy13 and now she hates me (and never coming back) I feel so bad! And Skyguy doesnt like me, and i bet half these users hate me. Please help me get Roxy13 back!♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 16:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC)﻿ You can relax KP. I convinced her to stay after she considered leaving. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm here, dahling. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. Don't know if I will. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks kool princess :) Im glad your able to put the truth out there. I guess i can be too demanding, and too bossy, but i can change right??? Skyguy seemed ticked like he was going to block me forever type way!♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 23:05, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to keep on bugging you lately! Since the other two admins are refusing to talk to me, I was wondering why we have most of the pages protected against new users? I have had a request from a new user to unprotect a page (which I did.) to edit. And Toklo21 is itching to edit pages as well, but he can't. --♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 23:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) okay sounds good! I might just chance the message on the front page of the wiki to let new users know that they should ask one of us admins to unlock a page so they can edit ^.^. HIghly Doubt it... Hes been... how do i put this... hes a great editor, but some of the users (and Wikia Staff!) think I should revoke his admin rights or ban him for a week. I dont want to look like the bad guy (...again -.-) but eh... lets see what happens!♫Sorrel♫TalkBlog 14:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) eh, about that... R13 is still ticked at me, she already yelled at me for something a patially did (unlock ONE page for a user to edit then protected it again). And hopefully mine and SG conflict will be resolved after the last message i wrote him! Ive only took advice from Wikia Staff. I guess Im just tired of all the fighting (which i have been involved). I just have that instinct where I just want to scream shut up to everyone and get everyone to get along. --♫Sorrel♫TalkBlog 01:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully -.-♫Sorrel♫TalkBlog 02:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for your message there! I'm so relieved! Cuz I don't know how's gonna work here..!! So please give me some help! I'll be honoured for the sake of my appearence and my reputations.. So please help me Kool Princess..!! Thanks Aphrodite99 09:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Aphrodite99 Hmm.. How to move my Hi There article to my blog?.. I'm sorry.. but i'm kinda lost.. Project suggestion I'd like to suggest a project: RAI vs. 4Kids It's to show the GLARING differences between the two versions. RAI is the true version since they created Winx in the first place. NekoSavior 10:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Differences in Adaptations Went and posted my findings in Differences in Adaptaions section. Hope I wasn't too extreme, but I was venting my distaste of 4Kids... NekoSavior 13:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) New Page for One-Hour Special for Winx Club on Nickeldeon? I guess the header says it all :3! I need yours and the other admins opnions! (I realize I keep on spelling opnions wrong :/) oh sorry about that! I didnt know you didnt live in the US! So what did you think about the special??? There's a lot of official stock art for Winx Club out there, and most of the time TV screencaps don't even show the full character, and even when they do, it's usually not in very good quality. There is a lot of convincing fanart out there, and I was careful about selecting the stock art I had that was both official and displayed the character's design well. If there's any that you think are suspect, point them out and I can replace them. I'm quite certain most of them are genuine, though... especially the fairy pictures. The only one I have slight doubt about is the season 1 civilian picture, but the drawing itself looks official to me. ~ ♦Shinneth ♦ (Speak ~ ♪) 17:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I just had to block ^ that person for uploading more stock art. I warned her, and she didn't listen. You think I did the right thing? I mean, while she has a point, we've used screencaps for so long, and they do a good job, I don't see why we should change it. What do you think, honestly? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 18:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi kool princess, I would like you to help me .Could you please tell me how to make a new category.Winxclubsuperfan 18:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but you understood me wrong, I meant How to make a new category page? not How to add a page to a category?Winxclubsuperfan 19:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The characters look "newer". At least it was better than 4kids :) -.- Im looking forward to the second special thats coming up for Winx Club "Revenge of the Trix"! make my own fairy how do i make my own fairy because i don't know how Hi! Hi, Im Toklo21: Sorreltail's brother. I know this isn't my business and probably not your concern but Sorreltail and Roxy have been fighting lately, and to the point that they aren't talking to each other. With the experience from my sister, I have learned that when bruecracys (Sorreltail, Roxy) fight, the Wikia falls apart. Im hoping that you (admins) will help me on getting Roxy and Sorreltail to make-up and be friends, and hopefully communicate before its too late! So to the main points of this message: Should Roxy13 and Sorreltail18 make-up? If not, why? Toklo21don't make me mad, you dont want to see me mad! 17:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm hoping that the other admins (Skyguy and Winxfan1) will reply back! Im thinking about writing a message saying that me and the other admins wants her to make up with Sorreltail. Sorreltail has apologized many times and I think Roxy13 needs to see that the past has been in the past, Sorrel can't change that. Im seriously considering about stepping in now, then waiting for the rest of the admins to reply and tell Roxy, but its better to wait. Toklo21don't make me mad, you dont want to see me mad! 13:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, who is your favorite fairie? WinxLove 13:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Mine would have to be Roxy, but I tend to switch sometimes. My first favortie was Flora, then Stella, then Musa, Layla/Aisha, and now it's Roxy. Who are you favortie Specialists, Pixies, and Trix? I know :/, but I want to see both of them able to communicate, not ignore each other (well have Roxy ignore Sorrel) and admit both there shames (maybe :/). Sorrel has apologized many times, she feels left out and so on. And thanks, even if we can't make them make-up, at least I know you helped me try.Toklo21don't make me mad, you dont want to see me mad! 15:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yup :(. By the way, check out the typed out letter to Roxy13 on her talk page. I hope it makes sense! Toklo21don't make me mad, you dont want to see me mad! 22:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yah me too. It feels like a war >.< and really if this fight is over something little or stupid then thats just sad Toklo21don't make me mad, you dont want to see me mad! 23:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool. My favortie Specialist would be Helia and Riven. And my favorite Pixie would be Amore, Chatta, Tune, or Piff. And my favortie Trix would be Darcy. What are your favorite episodes or season? i love flora Me too. My favorite season is Season 3 and 4. What are your favorite music artists? Awesome! I like Avril Lavigne too! My favortie music artists are Avril Lavigne, Ke$ha, Beyonce, Rihanna, Lady Gaga, Cascada, P!nk, Shakira, Selena Gomez and more that I can't think of right now. What are your favortie T.V. show? Yah I made my first userbox What do you think? ??? I have thought of a couple... so far... Flamepheonix has given me ideas... and so has many other users outside of winx wiki. sI Compadre.... -.- Hi, I saw that many episode pages (episode 1) have only pics of Rai. I have 4kids pics. Can I upload and put them there? By the way, did u hear Avril's 'what the hell'? Its nice! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 17:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank u so much for ur help! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 18:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) i dont know... >.< Ill just put it in season 4 for now (did you see all the seasons so far....) And for this wiki, we are writing it in the Rai version right? I am taking a survey about you all admins. So I asked the non-admin topper of this wiki i.e. Jane4543 about you all. Come and see my talk page if you want to know about what she told me about you all. She also gave you score out of 10. Check it out! Amevil 09:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Valtor But I've already uploaded a headshot. Also, really? I assumed full body images are preferred for the infobox. But okay. However, now we haven't got a body image, except for that card thing, but that has a very disturbing background. 06:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, done. I also fixed my signature. 06:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi There! I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Malchior712. I actually had a question regarding Fan Art. I just posted a few pieces myself, and I've seen quite a bit of it deeper in the gallery. I was wondering if it's possible to make a page exclusively dedicated to Fan Art, so those photos would have a place too. I'd be happy to lend a hand if needed. Just let me know. Malchior712: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Malchior712 22:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Liona just wanted to say, saw your creation Liona and its a work of art. Great creativity and imagination -Angel The Sound of Infinity~ Featured Users I created a forum so we can have other users vote for featured user. Feel free to add yourself in the nominee list! And spread the word :) YAH! Hi, I added videos and video clips to Revenge of the Trix and The Battle for Magix.--' I like your fairy, it's awesome. It's so cool having you on this wiki and the fanon site. ^_^-- how do i add that hotspots thing to my wikia how do i add a category to the media bar thing on my wikia Pokeswap 20:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Join Nymph Wiki Please Join Princessfairyflora's Nymph Wiki She Need To Users.... January 2012 20 (UTC) Lucky!!!!!!!! I can't to be a great princess someday but i really know how to be polite or using my manners or anything that i know. But listen to my questions I'm only going to be making my speical character as well. And that would be any princess that i always wanted to help. Hi! Kool Princess, I was just wondering, can you make me an admin? I've Ranked #39 (300 achievement points) I think I'm ready to be an admin. If you don't believe me you could give me a test on the Winx Club. Thanks! Pokeswap there should be a head of season 5, with all of the stuff that is fake or real there should be a head for just that one season Heheh... so far in my fic, Ranma and the Winx have to help out the Sailor Senshi with a little problem they can't handle by themselves. It also greatly helps that the Winx do NOT do corny speeches before a fight like the Sailor Senshi do. LOL NekoSavior 13:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) SARAH hyder 10:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC)ah flora love her ah helia like him.both are perfect couples.love flora Bendingmaster 00:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC)please unlock all the fairies pages hi cool princess!nice meeting u. i am new to ths wikiand need ur help.please send me response.bye! Usrehana 06:29, March 22, 2012 (UTC) hey what episode when aisha spin riven to the dancefloor with musa? i need to know ASAP! i searched sooo hard but i cant find it 15:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC)yasmin whatdo you do when you are co leaderof projectart.iam intervieweing admins for a magazine i am helpingSARAH hyder talk and talk to me 15:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC)